Eddy's Downfall
by Jl03
Summary: Eddy has a probem and after years of walking out of interventio ns Eddy decides to get help.
1. Chapter 1

I basked in the glory. I relished all of the accomplishments. Then my world came crashing down fast. By the blink of an eye I was left with nothing. Days turned to weeks, and those weeks turned to months, and out of know where it turned into three years. At the time I knew what I was getting into. I was living in the fast lane and was a c.e.o. of my own company, and made millions of money off of investments. I had Ed as my personal bodyguard and Edd as my money consultant. Man I was even club hopping with my man Kevin. Everyday I tried to stop but it finally got the better of me

I have met people all of my life who also had this problem. Saying that one more would kick the addiction off. I went to many interventions but it never seemed to help me at all. I have to do this for me and for nobody else. Nobody said life would be ease. Being successful is nice and all I wanted to forget my past and go on with my life. Growing up I knew this was going to happen because it was a curse for all men of the family. Deep inside I know if I let this expand I will die. I had the time of my life, but this will be the last time I let this get the better of me.

If you are watching this Edd I want you to run our business while I'm gone. I know you can do this and tell your wife Marie that I only have good intentions with her sisters and your children. Oh yea Edd I will be checking up on you for monthly reports from you. Most important I am going to A.A. this is the day that I change my life and make my self a better man, wish me luck and good bye.

I want to say that if you know anybody that is dealing with a problem help them out, but if they need help let them seek it for them selves because you will make them feel lower than they already are if you keep mentioning their problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Five weeks have gone by and Eddy is progressing in A.A. and things at the company are doing well but, for some strange reason things are doing just to well at home. Well Edd can you elaborate on that more please. Well doc my wife and I are not arguing and we have been married for ten years. That is odd but, all that just means you have a healthy marriage.

**Two days ago**

Darling, I sent the kids over to uncle Edd and Aunt Marie, so I planned out this romantic dinner. That is so kind of you but can we have a rain check on that please. Why, please don't tell me you are leaving me for the skank Nazz. You know she slept with over 100 men. No, I am not leaving the house to catch an S.T.D. Then what is it?

You know when I told you that Eddy went away for a business trip, and that was a lie. Well exactly where is Eddy and why can't you enjoy a romantic dinner with me. Please don't tell me you are gay! No, it's not that. Eddy is on a trip to handle business but not for our job.

Well where is he? He is actually in A.A. Since when and why didn't you tell me this before? Five weeks ago, I didn't tell you because even though I am proud that he is seeking help. I just don't know how to process all of this in yet. I am so sorry that I snapped at you earlier, but what does this have to do with us dear.

Eddy has left the whole company in my hands until he completes A.A. Oh, you know what I have an idea to solve all of this. What is it? Well normally I would be mad at you, but I can support you while to try to process with all of this and help out the company. You sure about that, I don't want you to do this for me I know I can be strong throughout this whole ordeal Marie.

Well dear, for the past few months I wanted to tell you I wanted to work with you but I know Eddy will have the final word on it all. Marie this is wonderful, I promise I will try to get you a job at our company; I just have to make this important business call first. If it won't hinder in you working then go ahead.

No trouble at all. So exactly who did you call Edd? An old friend of mine. Well don't keep me begging to know who. So who was on the other line?


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy thank god you answered the phone. I want to ask you a very important question. What is it? I just had a conversation with Marie and she asked me if she could have a job at the company. You know I can argue with you, and extremely furious with you. For some strange reason I won't do any of that. I will let her work there, but the three of us have to make sure the company doesn't fall apart alright.

Thank you Eddy. We won't let you down I promise. You don't need to promise me a damn thing. Edd I trust you with my life and you and Marie will make our company much better. By the way, Eddy exactly how are you dealing with all of this.

I'm doing fine for now. I can see that right now I have to take it day by day and, this is a fight that I will have to fight with everything that I have to overcome this disease. I always knew you were a fighter and I know you will beat this. Thank you for believing in me, you and Ed are like brothers to me. When you have a brother you have to support them no matter what, and if you wreck your self I will be there to help you get back to your feet.

That is so nice to know Eddy, I have to go and tell Marie the news. So do you think it is quite odd for Eddy acting like this? No not at all. He has changed and is finding him self right now. I know whatever happens is for the best. It's good to have a fried like you Edd. So how did Marie take the news?

She took the news well. So who did you call? Eddy, I told him you wanted a job and… And what. He said you have the job. This is wonderful, so when do I start. You start tomorrow, and Eddy and I will discuss your pay if you don't mind. Mind, I am so blessed for this opportunity. Not only that but I owe not only Eddy but also you big time.

Before we leave tomorrow do you know what position you would like to have? I will work in any position that is available. I want no special treatment but I know you will find a way to spend more time with me. I actually want to be your secretary. I can't believe today. Not only did I avoid a huge argument with Eddy but you are going work with me starting tomorrow. I have one question to ask you though

What is it? Why do you want to be a secretary anyways? Well I want to be with you all day and I just don't trust those women that you work with except Sarah. Do you feel alright with me being your secretary?

I want to spend the whole day with you too and I don't mind you being my secretary. It's not everyday I get a sexy secretary like you. All thank you now let's go up stairs for me to express my excitement of my new job.


End file.
